


Reassurance

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose tries to reassure the Doctor she isn't looking for an excuse to leave him.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> written for the dwinboxbuddies event

“Well, go on then. Don't want to be late,” he said whilst crossing his arms, standing at the console in his leather jacket, trying his best to look unaffected. 

Rose was confused by the wall she could feel forming between them. “Doctor, it's just a birthday dinner for mum.” 

“I know.” 

“I invited you. You said, ' _I don't do domestics, Rose_.'” 

“Yeah.”

As she realized what was happening, she stepped towards him, raised a hand to his cheek, and his eyes closed by instinct. “I thought you knew. I'm always coming back to you, Doctor. Always.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “See you soon.” 

He nodded with a small smile, “I'll be here. Waiting.” 

“You better be,” she said with a cheeky smile as she headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
